


Lucifer's birthday

by OM_Kirian



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OM_Kirian/pseuds/OM_Kirian
Kudos: 1





	Lucifer's birthday

Para todo el mundo, incluso para Lucifer, que cumplía años, hoy era un día normal. Sin celebraciones ni regalos, con el ambiente caótico que solían crear sus hermanos.

El avatar del orgullo se encontraba revisando papeleo rutinario. Estaba cansado, como de costumbre, y algo aburrido.

Pensó que no le importaría pasar este día así, pero, en el fondo, no le gustaba la idea, pero nunca lo admitiría frente a nadie.

Desde que dejaron de ser ángeles, no habían celebrado de ninguna forma sus cumpleaños, pues su hermana pequeña, Lilith, no estaba, y, sin ella, no valía la pena.

Debían estar todos juntos para ser felices. Lucifer no se podía permitir disfrutar el día a día sin ella después de todo lo que pasó, después de que no la hubiera podido salvar.

Aunque hubiera tenido ese trato con Diavolo, no era lo mismo. Y nunca lo sería.

[...]

Horas más tarde, sorprendentemente sin haber tenido que llamar la atención a sus hermanos por cualquier motivo, alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho.

El demonio de ojos rubí estaba preparado para echar a cualquiera de sus hermanos por perturbar su horario de trabajo, pero… No se esperaba a Barbatos y a Diavolo frente a él. Según el príncipe, ese día iban a estar muy ocupados. Y le había molestado que no pudiese pasar este día con él.

― Lord Diavolo, Barbatos…Hola. ¿Qué se os ofrece? ―preguntó, recuperando la poca compostura que había perdido.

― ¿Creíamos que nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumpleaños? ¡Felicidades, Lucifer! ―exclamó Diavolo, animado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― Felicidades, Lucifer ―felicitó Barbatos con una pequeña sonrisa―. Hemos preparado algo para ti en el palacio de Lord Diavolo, así que te ruego que nos acompañes.

― Pero, entonces…estos papeles para el consejo… ―empezó a decir Lucifer, contrariado.

― ¡Eso no importa ahora! ―respondió el demonio pelirrojo, palmeando levemente el hombro de su contrario―. ¡Vamos, te va a encantar!

Bueno, qué iba a hacer. Quizás era algo que mereciese la pena.

[...]

Lucifer pensaba que lo celebrarían en el gran salón, aunque de por sí era extraño que no hubiera llamado a más personas, pero se dirigían a la habitación de Barbatos.

― ¿Qué hay de mis hermanos? Siendo tú, pensé que los invitarías ―comentó.

― Según ellos, estamos teniendo una reunión muy importante ahora mismo; nada que ver con tu regalo ―respondió Diavolo.

― Llegamos ―avisó Barbatos, abriendo la puerta.

Lo que allí había, era…un portal. Ni más ni menos.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ―cuestionó, confuso, a Barbatos y a Diavolo.

― Ya sabes lo que es, Lucifer ―afirmó el de ojos ámbar.

― Una oportunidad. Un tiempo…para que veas a tu hermana. De su vida en el mundo humano ―declaró el demonio de cabellos verdes.

Lucifer no daba crédito. ¿Esto era real?

― ¿No habíamos acordado que no la vería nunca más?

― Esta es una ocasión especial ―respondió, ahora más serio, el príncipe―. Barbatos te acompañará y se encargará de que todo vaya bien.

Lucifer alzó una ceja―. ¿Y tú? ¿No vienes?

Diavolo se removió en su lugar, incómodo―. Mejor no, te espero aquí. Dudo que quiera ver a alguien como yo. ―Sonrió forzadamente.

El demonio de cabellos negros esbozó una mueca de disconformidad, mas no añadió nada y se dirigió hacia Barbatos, quien le ofrecía la mano.

― Espera. Lilith no me recuerda… ―Pero el demonio que podía controlar el tiempo ya había entrado con él en el portal y se había quedado sin respuesta.

― No creas no he planeado las cosas bien, Lucifer… Si es un regalo para ti, todo debe ser perfecto.

[...]

A los segundos, se encontraban en el mundo humano. Ignoraba que ciudad se trataría, pero la muchedumbre, la música y las pantallas que había por todas partes le aseguraban que se trataba de una época actual. No lo entendía. La Guerra Celestial acabó cientos de años antes de que la edad contemporánea empezara. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle la cantidad de líneas temporales que existían.

Pero ahora no iba a pensar en ello. Sin esperar a Barbatos, comenzó a adentrarse en las calles, buscando a su hermana. La sentía cerca; además, no habían aparecido justo en este lugar por nada, estaba seguro.

Cada vez se sentía más ansioso. Y, como pocas veces, inseguro. ¿Saldría todo bien? ¿Se atrevería a hablarle? ¿Sería la misma, o habría cambiado tanto que no podría encontrarla? No, en absoluto. Él siempre identificar a su querida hermana.

Dejó de pensar. No le importaba nada. Solo quería verla, saber que estaba bien, saber que esta vez tendría la vida que se merecía: feliz y sin problemas como los que tuvo. Con personas con las que sí se sienta protegida y esté orgullosa.

Y, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la vio, de espaldas mientras caminaba. Su larga cabellera roja como el amanecer era inconfundible junto con sus ondulaciones. Corrió hacia ella.

Y fue impulsivo, por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

― ¡LILITH!

[...]

― ¡LILITH!

Ese nombre resonó con eco en su mente. No pudo evitar girarse en dirección a la voz familiar, aunque hiciera tanto tiempo que nadie la llamara así. Ahora tenía otro nombre, mucho más común, mucho más _humano_. Como lo que ella era ahora.

Su hermano, Lucifer, se estaba acercando, con su cabello un poco alborotados como nunca y luciendo una expresión de incredulidad por la situación que estaba viviendo.

Por suerte, aún no se había reunido con sus amigos humanos. Y dudaba que lo fuera a hacer en el día de hoy. Llamarle, como si nada hubiera pasado, le apretó el corazón:

― ¡LUCI!

El mayor de los ocho hermanos llegó a su destino, por fin, y la abrazó con ternura. No le molestaba que ella se refiriese a él así. La tenía entre sus brazos, después de tanto por lo que habían pasado. Estaba viva. Todo eso era más relevante.

De nuevo, podía observar la dicha en sus orbes de castaños con matices rojos.

Lilith reparó rápidamente en el demonio, aunque tuviera forma humana, que estaba detrás de ellos, observando silenciosamente, con una pequeña sonrisa educada. No le conocía.

Lucifer le acarició la cabeza cariñosamente, como siempre solía hacer cuando le iba a explicar algo.

― Él es Barbatos, quien ha hecho posible, junto con Lord Diavolo, que pueda visitarte un día como este.

El mencionado saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

Lilith sí que conocía a Diavolo, el príncipe del Devildom. Entonces, ¿ahora vivían con ellos? Mammon, Levi, Asmo, Beel y Belphie… ¿Estarían bien?

Como si le leyera la mente, su hermano le respondió, con tono calmado―. Todos están a salvo, en casa. No tienes de qué preocuparte. ―Hizo una pausa―. Todos te echamos mucho de menos, Lilith. ―Lucifer sabía que debía ser sincero al máximo con ella, no quería tener arrepentimientos luego.

― Un día como hoy, seis de junio…tu cumpleaños. ―Lilith sonrió, nostálgicamente―. Recuerdo que celebrábamos el de todos nosotros en el Celestial Realm, era tan maravilloso. Cada día que he pasado allí fue tan hermoso…

El semblante del avatar del orgullo se transformó en uno de preocupación―. ¿Acaso eres infeliz aquí? ¿Algo no va bien?

Ver el ceño fruncido de consternación de su hermano se le hacía tan gracioso. Llenaba su mente de recuerdos… Memorias con ellos que se había negado a olvidar.

― Al contrario, no te preocupes. ―Rio suavemente. ―Pero, ahora que te veo, todo es mejor ―aclaró, abrazándole de nuevo.

A Lucifer le entristecía ser el único que pudiera verla, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Se suponía que esto era un secreto, al menos por ahora.

La chica pelirroja no esperó a que respondiese―. Bien, ahora con todo eso aclarado, vayamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños como se debe, Luci. ―Empezó a caminar, tomándole del brazo con una gran sonrisa que él le correspondió.

Barbatos siguió a los dos hermanos, con una sonrisa genuina, preguntándose si Diavolo estaría satisfecho con lo que ocurría.

[…]

Lilith le había llevado a todo tipo de lugares, desde tiendas de ropa, hasta de joyas, música, y restaurantes. Ansiaba enseñarle el mundo al que ya se había adaptado, y había empleado todo el día en ello. El sol se había ocultado casi prácticamente y ya se podían apreciar la luna, las estrellas y las luces características de la ciudad en la que vivía.

Todo el camino fue caracterizado por un cálido ambiente, lleno de sonrisas de puro júbilo y de entretenidas anécdotas de cómo habían llevado sus vidas él y sus hermanos: Mammon metiendo la pata, Levi sumergiéndose en sus hobbies, Asmo estando a la última en todo tipo de modas, Beel y Belphie teniéndose el uno al otro... Sin omitir la de veces que se internaron cada uno de ellos en la melancolía. Incluso le habló de Satan, aquel demonio que nació de él y encarnaba ahora la ira. Lilith no daba crédito a lo que oía.

― O sea, que él es…tu hermano y tu hijo a la vez ―soltó ella, intentando contener la risa.

Lucifer bufó con una media sonrisa, era imposible molestarse con ella.

Debido a que le había dado curiosidad por saber acerca del tal “Lord Diavolo”, como su hermano le llamaba, Lilith estuvo preguntándole a Barbatos por él, ganándose reacciones muy graciosas por parte de Lucifer, desde un disimulado rubor en sus mejillas hasta un suspiro de rendición debido a las bromas que se dedicaba a hacer el demonio pelirrojo cuando se encontraba aburrido. Si era algo que tenía, era imaginación.

Inevitablemente, el demonio de pelo negro no podía evitar mirar el ya oscuro cielo. Cuando su hermana percibió, en cuestión de segundos, su expresión sombría, detuvo el paso, y le tomó por los hombros, con aprecio.

― ¿Qué te ocurre?

Aunque, realmente, ella presentía el motivo de su pesar.

― Lucifer, lo lamento mucho, pero debemos volver en un cuarto de hora como máximo. No podemos pasar demasiado tiempo en una línea temporal ajena a la nuestra si no queremos desaparecer de la que venimos ―declaró Barbatos.

― Sí, es cierto ―respondió, intentando no sonar apesadumbrado. Sin embargo, Lilith podía ver a través de él―. Lo entiendo.

Pero el día se había esfumado, como quien dice. Parecía que hacía un rato que se había reencontrado con ella. Y ya tenía que dejarla.

Esta vez, para siempre. Lo sabía. Diavolo había sido generoso, pero era obvio que esto no se podría repetir.

― Por favor, por favor. No os vayáis aún. ―Lilith sentía su propia desesperación en sus huesos. No quería que se marchara.

Quería que esto fuera una rutina, el volverle a ver todos los días y conversar hasta hartarse. Quería que la llevara con Beel, Belphie, Asmo, Mammon y Levi. Quería llegar a conocer a Satan también.

La chica ahora humana abrió el gran e intrigante bolso que había estado llevando colgado al hombro durante todo el día.

― D-debo darte esto, para que…m-me recuerdes ―pronunció, con la voz y las manos temblorosas, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

― Sabes que ni yo ni los demás te vamos a olvidar, ¿verdad, Lilith? ―afirmó Lucifer mientras fruncía los labios y le acariciaba la mejilla.

Él se asombró al ver cómo ella sacaba una larga chaqueta oscura de terciopelo, definitivamente no de la talla de su hermana. Aún con los ojos abiertos como platos, Lilith rodeó al de cabellos negros con la prenda, colocándosela sobre sus hombros.

― Sé que estamos prácticamente en verano y hace calor, pero…sentí tu alma fría, y supe con más certeza aún que esto sería perfecto para ti ―explicó la pelirroja.

― Pero… No podías saber que yo iba a venir aquí. Cuando me viste, estabas tan sorprendida como yo.

― Verás, yo…os compro algo todos los años, desde que recuperé la memoria de mi anterior vida con vosotros. Cuando es alguno de los vuestros, compro algo que sé que os gustaría, y lo llevo conmigo el resto de ese día, para sentiros cerca de mí… ¿Tonto, verdad…? Quién me diría que hoy podría entregarte esto… ―Se encontraba mirando hacia el suelo, con añoranza.

No fue capaz de levantar la vista y, cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar hipar. Por el rostro de Lucifer, en el pasado el ángel más admirado, y ahora, uno de los demonios más temidos y poderosos, discurrían lágrimas.

Esto no tendría que estar pasando. Lilith debería estar con ellos, soportando a sus hermanos con él. Haciendo planes los ocho. Pensaba que había apartado el dolor después de tanto, pero se había equivocado. Se había roto otra vez. Era incapaz de articular palabras, se encontraba devastado. Era un llanto silencioso.

― No sabes cuánto desearía que volvieras ―pudo empezar a decir, después de proferir un enorme suspiro, conteniendo el nudo en la garganta. Su hermana tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas.

Se sentía sola. Muy sola. Y lo estaría más cuando él volviera a su hogar. Al hogar al que ella no pertenece, y en el que ahora no puede tener lugar.

Ellos se habían quedado sin ella, pero ¿y Lilith? ¿Por qué tenía que recordar todo? Ella había perdido a seis de sus seres queridos.

― Por favor, sigue adelante, Lilith. ―La abrazó fuerte pero delicadamente, pensando que en cualquier momento se desvanecería, como ocurrió cuando cayeron―. Sigue adelante como nosotros lo haremos. Eres fuerte, más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos; lo sabes. Atesoraré esto por siempre, tenlo por seguro. Cuídate mucho, por favor.

Lucifer nunca pedía cosas, se encargaba de conseguirlas, pero estaba desesperado por que ella fuera feliz. _Ojalá pudiera hacer que no les recordara_. Así sería todo menos doloroso para Lilith.

― Te quiero mucho, Luci. ―Apoyó su cara en su pecho―. Y a nuestros demás hermanos también. Por favor, no les cuentes que has estado aquí. Dale las gracias a Diavolo de mi parte. ―Esta fue la primera vez que el mayor de los hermanos no riñó a alguien por no referirse al príncipe por su título―. Sigamos adelante, con el recuerdo de este día en nuestro corazón. Cada vez que piense en ello, será con felicidad por haberte vuelto a ver cuando pensaba que en toda esta vida lograría hacerlo, no con tristeza por que no haya durado demasiado. Imítame, por favor, y no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien ―sonrió cálidamente.

Lucifer la miró con un cariño infinito, sin poder contestar.

Parecía que las estrellas brillaran más que antes, como si estuvieran llorando también por aquella, a la vez triste y bonita, despedida.

[...]

Imaginaba que Diavolo no habría pasado el día entero en aquella habitación; tendría cosas que hacer. No obstante, Lucifer se lo encontró al ir al jardín para tomar el aire y refrescar su mente. Ya no había ningún rastro de lágrimas, pero el recuerdo de Lilith era persistente. Y lo sería durante mucho tiempo. Durante toda la eternidad, aunque fuera a menos.

Su contrario se encontraba tranquilo mientras lo observaba, mas poseía una expresión triste, como si fuera conocedor de todo lo que había ocurrido. No le impactaría que eso fuera cierto.

― ¿Cómo te sientes, Lucifer? ―preguntó, intentando tantear sus emociones.

Prefirió no responder de forma directa―. Lilith me ha regalado esto. ―Se señaló la chaqueta―. ¿Crees que me sienta bien? Hemos pasado un buen día, como si hubiera sido un sueño. ―Hizo una pausa para mirarle fijamente a los ojos―. Muchas gracias, Diavolo ―añadió, serenamente.

― No hace falta que me las des. Tú has hecho mucho por mí; además, hago esto porque te quiero ―Las morenas mejillas del príncipe tenían un matiz carmín― y sé lo mucho que la extrañabas. Perdona que no pudiera traerla aquí con nosotros.

En el viaje de vuelta, Lucifer había reflexionado, como siempre ha hecho. Y Lilith tenía razón. No debía lamentarse más.

― No te preocupes por eso. Yo…valoro todo lo que has hecho. ―No se pudo contener con la expresión nerviosa de Diavolo, y se acercó a él para después besarle con furor.

Aquel Diavolo inseguro que intentaba buscar su aceptación a toda costa, pues era uno de los pocos demonios que pasaba verdadero tiempo con él.

El príncipe no tardó en rodear su cuello con sus manos, atrayéndolo más hacia él si es que eso era posible en este momento. Les dominaba el cariño que se tenían; ambos se necesitaban, lo comprobaban a cada segundo que el beso se alargaba.

_Ojalá hubieras conocido a Diavolo, Lilith. Y ojalá te hubiera conocido él a ti. Así sabríais ambos lo importantes que siempre seréis para mí._


End file.
